Married to an Enemy
by anggelica2018
Summary: After the war, they all return to Hogwarts to finish their last year, whether they fought for the Light, or thedark but when they go back, the news they receive is unexpected.They find that they are engaged and must be married by the end of the year to the most unlikely people under the Ministry's new marriage law. Will they ever find peace with the people whom they fought against
1. Chapter 1

**_Married to an enemy_**

_After the war, they all return to Hogwarts to finish their last year, whether they fought for the Light, or thedark but when they go back, the news they receive is unexpected. They find that they are engaged and must be married by the end of the year to the most unlikely people under the Ministry's new marriage law. Will they ever find peace with the people whom they fought against during the war and whom they considered as rivals throughout their school years?_

_Pairings include: Draco/ Hermione, Blaise/Ginny, Neville/ Daphne, Luna/ Goyle, Cho/ Harry, Pansy/Ron_

Harry looked at his reflection in the window of the Hogwarts Express. He slowly traced the scar on his forehead. It had only been 3months since the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemorts demise. He had been given two offers, to go into auror training straight away or to return and finish Hogwarts. He obviously chose the and Ron and Hermione along with many other students whether they fought for The Order or for Voldermort, had returned to complete their seventh year. So many things had changed in that 3 months. He and Ginny had hooked up again and then decided that it was just not working anymore and had broken up again, this time for good.

He wondered what would greet him when he went back to the place he had called "home" for the past 7 years.

**Okay so this is a collaboration between me and a friend because her parents won't let her have a fanfiction account**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone of them could see threstrals now. The war had left its toll on everybody. Draco, Blaise and Theo had spent most of the Summer in their manors with their parents, if they had 2 alive that is. Draco had stayed alone while his parents served their sentences in Azkaban. His days had been lonely and filled with roaming endlessly around the cold empty halls. Theo still had had his mother but since Nott Heights was much more bigger than Malfoy Manor he had been even more lonely. Blaise's father had commited suicide in their parlour and now he only had his inconsolable mother left.

The carriages stopped in front of the doors of Hogwarts. Professor Mcgonagall was standing in front of them witha smile on her face.

"Welcome Home"

The three boys shared looks of happiness.

They were home. At last

...

Everybody was silent as Professor Mcgonagall stood up to begin her speech.

" I am happy to see all of you here happy and well. We must not let the troubles of the past 2 yrs affect our school spirit. Lets raise our glasses and have a moment of silence for those that died so that we can all be here today."

Everybody in the hall raised their goblets even the Slytherins who seemed to have been most affected by the war. Many of their family's had been imprisoned, a couple of their father's had even received the kiss and most just had to live with the fact that many people blamed all Slytherins for the war. They were the silent group that all looked weary and tired. Many had also been stripped of their fortunes.

" Before I send you to bed. I would like to say that there will be no Head Girl or Boy since there is a um surprise tommorrrow morning for the 7th and 8th years"

Everybody rose and bid there goodnights. The 7th years and 8th years especially wondered what the surprie was going to be.

Would it be good news? Or bad news?


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. Everybody, well at least most people had slept pretty well. There was an improvement with the Slytherins but they stll looked forlorn and tired.

Harry, Ron and Hermione or The Golden Trio as they were called nowdays sat down like usual at the Gryffindor table. Apparently only Hermione had spent the whole entire night wondering what the surprise was. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic was sitting next to and talking to Professor Mcgonagall.

Hermione gasped as she got her copy of The Daily Prophet. There were also many gasps of outrage from all around the hall, the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Like usual the Slytherins sat stoically, either playing around with their untouched food or not even with food on their plate, with unopened Daily Prophets next to them. There on the front cover in big bold letters:

_**'WIZARDGAMOT PASSES NEW MARRIAGE LAW: WITCHES AND WIZARDS AGES 17 TO 35 TO MARRY'**_

Kingsley stood up nervously and began "As many of you have just seen, the Wizardgamot has only last night passed a new marriage law. This is because the wizarding community is facing extinction. More than 75% of our population have died in the last 2 wizarding wars and an increasingly alarming amount of squibs are being born into prominent pureblood families. Tonight all 7th and 8th years will receive a letter from the new Department of Marital Affairs informing them of the person the Ministry has chosen for them. Failing to abide with the law can result in 6 years in Azkaban I hope you will cooperate with the Ministery of Magic during these hard times."

The room was dead silent as everybody contemplated how much, the world they had strived for to be better was going to change.

_**Okay goise I'm soooo sorry about the short chapters but exams are coming up and I need to study. My mum killed me for getting 24 out of 33 in my last Science assessent and I have exams and all that stuff coming up so pleeease forgive me. Once holidays are on I promise I'll make up for everything**_


	4. Chapter 4

All the 7th and 8th years dragged themselves into the great hall for dinner. And the letter that would perhaps turn their whole lives around. Not necessarily for good. Nobody ate even though it seemed that the house elves had gone to more extreme lengths to prepare the food, nobody felt like eating.

Suddenly, an owl swooped in and dropped a letter by Ginny Weasley's plate. Then the others came, dropping them one by one, letter by letter, next to various people's plates. There were tears and screams, chaos and mayhem. From Hufflepuff to Gryffindor to Ravenclaw, there were screams of horror, and tears. Only the Slytherins sat stoically as ever. Not even touching their letters.

...

The Gryffindor Table

Harry opened his letter with trembling hands and read the fine script inside

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As accordance of the Ministry's new Marriage Law you have been paired with_

_Name: Cho Chang_

_Age: 17 yrs old_

_I hope you will cooperate with the Ministry during these hard times_

_Your Sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk _

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

_Head of the Department of Improper use of Magic_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

Next was Ron's turn. He opened his letter and then his face turned beet red.

_Dear Mr Weasley,_

_As accordance to the Ministry's new Marriage Law you have been paired with_

_Name: Pansy Parkinson_

_Age: 18 yrs old_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

_Head of the Department of Improper use of Magic_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

Then Ginny hesitantly opened up her letter hoping it wasn't Mclaggen.

" Blaise Zabini"

Not a bad catch actually she thought.

Neville squeaked

"Daphne Greengrass"

Ah, yes, the Slytherin Ice Queen.

Luna dreamily waltzed in from the Ravenclaw table

" Gregory Goyle"

Ron spat out what was in his mouth "Goyle!" he spluttered.

" And Hermione what about you?" Luna said in her usual serene self.

Hermione opened up her letter, fumbling with it for a second.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_As accordance to the Ministry's new Marriage Law you have been paired with_

_Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Age: 18 yrs old_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

_Head of the Department of Improper use of Magic_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

She took a deep breath and took a gulp of water from the glass that had been pushed into her hand.

Then, she fainted.

_**Okay so this is just a filler that I did while revising for my English assessment on Politically Correct fairytale appropriations. I'm trying to update sooner guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table ...

"Weaselette!" Blaise cried in outrage.

" If you think that's bad, I've got Weasley!" Pansy shrieked .

"Longbottom, unfortunately and before you ask Goyle, he's got Loony Lovegood" Daphne scowled

"Granger" Draco said simply.

He hoped that if he was nice to her, there would be a second chance for his family and the rest of Slytherin.

...

When Hermione recovered and had woken up, she was not at all amused. She read the letter over and over again.

_**Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy...**_

The words stared back at her in bold black ink.

She was doomed.

She had to marry the ferret.

She would become Mrs Draco Malfoy in a matter of months.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed when she realised it.

...

Everybody trudged out of the Great Hall after receiving their letters. The rest of the day was to be devoted to moving into the shared dormitaries with their "spouses". There were to be 6 couples per tower. The tower which Hermione and Draco were going to share for the rest of the year was also home to Blaise and Ginny, Neville and Daphne, Luna and Goyle, Cho and Harry and Pansy and Ron.

"At least we're all together" Luna said dreamily. That was true but they were also sharing a tower with 5 Slytherins. Oh, and a very upset Cho who probably 1. still hasn't gotten over Cedric even though he died, what? 4, 5-ish years ago 2. Probably also hasn't forgiven Harry for allegedly going off to see Hermione half way through their date back in... um... 5th year? So you can imagine how she was feeling now, being forced to leave Michael Corner (yes, she's dating him... AGAIN) her current boyfriend, and being forced to marry another one of her (many)ex- I'm making her sound like a slut. You see the problem, was that she kept on scaring away boys because she could turn on the tap rather easily. And she kept on talking about Cedric.

When they had finished packing, they all dragged themselves up to the tower. "Looks like they got there before us" Ron muttered under his breath. Sure enough, the Slytherin's had gotten up to the tower long before all of them and Cho was yet to appear.

The tower was beautiful. It incorporated all the colours of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. If it wasn't for the 'situation' they were in at the moment, they would be pretty happy about it.

...

"I think it's about time we set down some rules" Hermione declared when everybody was assembled in the tower's sitting room doing whatever they were doing.

Uh oh

**_Okay another chapter thats alittle longer I s'ppose._**


	6. Authors note thingy :

_**I'm really sorry but unfortunately my mum as gone spasm on me (courtesy of receiving my school report the other day) and I am currently grounded and my phone and my computer has been confiscated for goodness knows how long so I might not be able to update as much. Though I'm trying desperately to update fast because I'm on holidays now (woohoo) **_


End file.
